Bummer
by Godrin
Summary: Gohan and Videl break up..... darn. Will they get back together? CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!!!! Hmm.Powers, wonder what that could be.....Enjoy! (i also changed chap4 a bit because of a few things i missed and spelling mistakes)PLZ R&R!!!
1. Bummer

A/N: Okay this is my first story so don't flame me if you don't like it. I'm not sure if I should continue but if you like it let me know in the reivew and I'll update as soon as I can.   
  
::im thinking:: = means someone is thinking  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking  
  
~Godrin~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Do you?  
  
******************************  
  
Gohan was walking home today. Usually he'd fly but this time he really needed to think.  
  
Him and Videl broke up and he wasn't sure why..Videl had got mad at him (A/N: again heheh) and it ended with them seperating.  
Gohan had never thought it would happen but now that it did, it was heart-wrenching. Almost as bad as when his dad died.  
  
Gohan kicked a few rocks, with his head hung in shame and his hands in his jean pockets.   
  
He was quite a popular guy, especially with the girls, but now nothing seemed to be working for him. For example, his mom had flipped out on him for not doing the laundry while she was at Bulma's and the result of that was Goten not being able to wear a clown outfit for his birthday party. The party wasn't as cheerful as expected because Goten told everyone he was going to have a big surprise. But he didn't, thanks to Gohan.  
  
Nothing was working for the teen-age demi-saiyan right now. He felt like he had met a major traffic jam on the road of life.  
  
By the time he got home, it was about 8:30, which meant he had missed dinner. And everyone knows a hungry saiyan is never a good saiyan.   
  
****************************  
  
Videl was at her house trying to focus on her homework but Gohan kept interupting in her mind.  
  
:: OK, Videl you gotta get over him. He broe your heart and lied so just let him go. You've already gotten rid of him.:: But images of them having hapy times together, smiling together, and even their first kiss (which Chi-Chi caught on camera), kept drifting back to her.  
  
:: I didn't know breaking up with him would be so hard. Crap.::  
  
That night she couldn't sleep and sometimes the pictures in her mind made her cry tears of confused regret. Her pillow was completely soaked when she finished crying, but left her with whimpers.  
  
****************************  
  
Gohan, too, couldn't sleep he was lying on his bed in the room next to Goten's, with his arms behind his head and the covers up to his neck.  
His mind was filed with images of a certain black-haired, aggressive, fighting, teenaged, ex-girlfriend.  
  
His eyes were welled up with tears...  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: plz tell me if you wanna sequel or not or whatever. I know this is short but if you guys want more chapters then they will be longer.  
oh yeah, i dindt put any humour in yet but there will be some. REVIEW  
So long,  
  
~Godrin~ 


	2. FlashBack

A/N: Okay this is my first story so don't flame me if you don't like it. This is the Second Chapter. If you like it let me know in the review and I'll update as soon as I can.   
  
::im thinking:: = means someone is thinking  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking  
  
~Godrin~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. what do u think?  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
  
  
Videl got mad at him for the way he was acting around other girls. Mostly his little fan club. You see, there was this bunch of about 15 girls that were totally obsessed with Gohan and were drooling over him any chance they got. Gohan shook his head.  
  
*-*FlashBack*-*  
  
Gohan and Videl were walking down the halls together and there was the Gohan Fan Club(tm) following them. They didn't care that Gohan had a girl-friend, they just wanted to watch him....and snuggle him...and hug him....and kiss him...and take off his cl-Back to the story. Anyway, they would always sneak up on him. Most of the times they'd giggle or, on rare occasions where they were feeling a little horny, they'd tackle him and try to kiss him.  
  
Videl looked back at them and stuck out her tongue, satisfied at the angry and jealous looks she received. Gohan was the most popular with the girls so any one of them would want him, Sharpener was always jealous.  
  
Since the Gohan Fan Club was angry at Videl, they wanted to have a little fun. They planned it carefully.  
  
"So Gohan, do you wanna maybe go out-" Videl was saying. But got cut off by one of the crazy Gohan Fan Club members.  
  
"Gohan," she said in a seductive singsong voice, twirling her hair around her finger, "Did you have as much fun as I did last night?"  
  
Gohan looked at her, confused.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Videl was shocked. "Gohan, you didn't do - do THAT with her?" she stammered.  
  
"What? No!", he waved his hands around defensively.  
  
"Oooooohhh! I knew I couldn't trust you! Always sneaking around and being so secretive. IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! I've figured out your secret Son Gohan!"  
  
Gohan blinked. ::What does she mean 'cheating on her"? We haven't played any games lately::  
  
Then Gohan remembered ::Oh yeah! I moved one of her pieces in chess when she wasn't looking. Maybe that's what she means.::  
  
"Well, I didn't really mean to...I mean it just seemed like a good idea at the moment..."  
  
That seemed to get her even madder. Her face was red and trembling, veins were bulging on her usually smooth forehead, and her fists were clenched at her side.  
  
"YOU - YOU PRICK!!!"  
  
"Oh, come on Vid (A/N: Vid is Gohan's pet name for Videl when she's angry at him lol), it was just a game." He whined.  
  
"You were my life Son Gohan! My mom died when I was 8, my dad became a major pain in the a**, no-one liked me at school, people would make fun of me for being such a tomboy and then you came, Gohan. You were nice to me, you comforted me and always encouraged me."   
  
By now she was in tears and the hallway was deserted, except for the Gohan Fan Club, who were lurking around several different corners, watching with glee.  
  
"Then we became a pair and I was so happy! For once in my pitiful life, I, Videl Satan, was happy!  
That was the best day of my life and now it's all ruined-again! I bet you got down with half of them!" she was now angry again and Gohan just stood there completely oblivious to the true meanings of her words.  
  
"Uhhh...Videl what are you talking about?"  
  
"We're not talking about anything! We're breaking up!!"  
  
Gohan finally caught on.  
  
"Why? I didn't do anthing! I thought we were talking about that chess game! I never slept with anyone if that's what you mean!" he tried to yell it to her but she had already stomped away.  
  
"Aaaaaw..SH*T!!!!"  
  
The Gohan Fan Club cautiously came out of their hiding places...one daring girl spoke up.  
  
" Hey Gohan, does this mean you're free?"  
  
Gohan turned to look at her.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The Gohan Fan Club snickered, looked at each-other, then suddenly pounced at Gohan.  
  
"Aww jeez. Why me?" nearly crying and nearly laughing, Gohan was tackled by 'his fan club'.  
  
*-* End Flashback *-*  
--------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
A/N: heheh I got another chapter out. Sweet. Go me! Go me!  
  
Oh yeah don't forget to review! The button is in the bottom left-hand corner.  
  
~Godrin~ 


	3. Goten's Mission

A/N: Okay this is my first story so don't flame me if you don't like it. This is the THIRD Chapter. If you like it let me know in the review and I'll update as soon as I can. Hehhehe I got 15 reviews! YEAH!!! THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE PRESENT...  
  
If you wanna be on my mailing list, just say so in the review or email me at thunderg16@hotmail.com  
  
::im thinking:: = means someone is thinking  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking  
  
~Godrin~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. what do u think?  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
--------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Videl was walking around school feeling a little bummed out and of course thinking of Gohan. :: Was it the right thing to do, to dump Gohan? Of course it was! He cheated on me!::  
  
But in class that's not really what was happening. Before class even started she was staring at Gohan, just like she used to before they became boyfriend-girlfriend. Gohan was in the exact same column as her but in the row below her. He had his head in his hands and his shoulders were slouched. Every once in a while he'd look around or tilt his head to see the teacher but other than that, he wasn't doing much   
  
Every time he'd move his head, Videl would stare at his face; she still admired how handsome he was.  
:: He's handsome, smart, athletic, cute, real nice, caring but you can't trust him. Too bad::   
:: I bet some other girl will try to take them and he'll do the exact same thing he did to me.:: she sighed. Life was hard.  
  
The balding science teacher finished his big long speech on some funky South American bird then the class was dismissed.  
  
Videl kept a watchful eye on Gohan to see whom his next girlfriend would be.  
  
----------------- --------------------  
  
Gohan slunked over to his locker and began getting his things for the next class. He was real depressed.  
  
One girl came up to him and said nervously, "Uh, Gohan since you and Videl broke up, uh, will you go out with me."  
  
Videl heard and looked through the crowd to see what Gohan was going to say. She was watching but then Sharpener came up to her, blocking her view.   
  
"Sharpener, move!" she ordered.  
  
Sharpener ignored her, "Well I was wondering if you would like to go out with the hottest guy in the school, me."  
  
*******Meanwhile..........at Gohan's locker....*******  
  
Gohan turned to look at her and said, his face expressionless, "Sorry, maybe some other day. Bye." There was absolutely no emotion in his voice but the girl didn't care. She ran over to her friend's and squealed with delight, "He said MAYBE! YAY!" The other girls squealed too.  
  
Gohan walked off outside.  
  
Videl shoved Sharpener away just in time to see the girls squeal and giggle, two high-fived each other.  
  
::B*stard! I bet he said yes! Errrrrrrrr! I can't believe him!::   
  
School ended leaving Gohan in his weird little no-emotion mood and Videl confused and frustrated.  
  
Videl walked home and decided to investigate Gohan's family after she finished her homework and made sure Gohan wasn't there.  
  
Gohan, on the other hand, decided to go to the park to try to relax. There were a few little kids and their parents playing but that was about it. He sat down on a bench and tried to nap.  
He sat there for a little bit, unaware of the crowd of girls watching him.  
  
Then he heard a gunshot. :: Great, another bank robbery.:: He headed behind some trees making sure no one was watching him, especially the suspicious bunch of girls ::When did they get here anyway?:: and then transformed into The Great Saiyaman.  
  
He headed over to the bank and took care of the villains quickly, easily and without any mercy. He had them all beaten up before the cops or Videl got there - and didn't feel any different.  
  
He went back to nap on the park bench, while the tiny children kept on playing, oblivious to what had just happened.  
  
____-----------------__________----------------------------_________________------  
  
Goten felt like he had a mission. He had noticed Gohan being all depressed , emotionless and continually shutting himself up in his room and decided he would help.  
  
He started thinking.   
  
:: Okay, it might be something at his school, but I think it's going fine there. Uh, maybe it's cause dad died, but it's nowhere near his death anniversary...hmmm::   
  
Then his tiny seven-year-old mind got it. Videl! ::I bet it has something to do with Videl!::  
  
He set off to find her.......  
  
--------------------- ----------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
A/N: WOW!! ANOTHER chapters out in like, 1 day! Not even! Plz review!!!! I really need to know what u guys think about my story!!!  
  
Plz, the button is about an inch down from this!  
  
~Godrin~ 


	4. Mission Accomplished! Sorta....

A/N: Okay this is my first story so don't flame me if you don't like it. If you like it let me know in the review and I'll update as soon as I can. FOURTH CHAPTER!!! I bet you're gonna like this one.  
IF YOU WANNA BE ON THE MAILING LIST, ( if this story's good enough 4 one :( ) JUST SAY SO IN YOU REVIEW ( HEHEHE ).  
  
::im thinking:: = means someone is thinking  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking  
  
~Godrin~  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Dragon Ball Z. Never have been and never will.  
  
----------- ----------------------- ------------------------   
  
CHAPTER 4: Mission Accomplished!  
  
------------------ ------------------------------------ -----------  
  
Goten wandered around the small city, searching patiently. He even looked under cold, gray, rocks, behind store walls, on top of tall buildings but still couldn't find Brother's 'girlfriend'.  
  
Then he stumbled across the biggest house you'd ever see (A/N: wonder who's that is lol). He walked up to the house with his finger resting on his mouth. He peered intently at the brass doorbell. He reached up with his tiny arms and rang it, and then he waited.  
  
A butler came after a few minutes and said, "Hello there small sir, how may I help you today?" There was a kind smile on the old butler's face.  
  
"Uh, I'm looking for brother's girlfriend, Videl. Are you guys hiding her somewhere in that big place of yours?" Goten tried to look around the butlers arms and legs,which were in the way.  
  
The old man chuckled. "Well, we certainly aren't hiding the young miss, but she is in here."  
  
"Okay, thank you mister."  
  
Then Goten walked right in, the butler watched him in amusement. "Little kids these days..." he mumbled and walked off.  
  
Goten looked up the big, long, red velvet, spiral staircase. He climbed up it and searched for Videl's room, but had no idea what it was supposed to be like. He tapped on all of them to see what was inside.  
  
----------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Videl was sitting in her room staring at a picture of Gohan and her hugging. They were both smiling and looked very comfortable towards each other. She looked at his handsome face, studying each and every perfect feature. Was he already cheating on her? Was he hiding his true feelings about her?  
  
She was shaken back to reality when someone suddenly knocked on her door.   
  
"Coming." She said and went to open it. She looked out and saw no one there. ::Okay. That was strange.::  
Then she heard someone clear his or her throat indignantly from below her. She looked down and there was Goten, almost glaring at her.  
  
"What did you do to my brother, Videl?"  
  
"I, uh --" Videl thoguht a bit about what she'd say to the little kid, "Goten your too young."  
  
Goten's face changed to bright and happy again.  
  
"Okay, will then you come over to my house?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, maybe Goten." Videl said uncertainly. It would be a little awkward to go to Gohan's house after she just dumped him.  
  
"Okay!" Goten beamed, and skipped off.  
  
That's when Videl realized she still liked Gohan, even if he did cheat on her, which she was having doubts about now anyway.  
  
She decided to phone him. So she walked over to the black cordless phone on her bedside table and dialed Gohan's cell number.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. Gohan picked up.  
  
"Hello?" he answered, obviously still dejected.  
  
"Hi Gohan, it's me, Videl. Before you hang up I want to tell you something --"  
  
"Videl you've already made it clear that you don't like me, so just give me a break! I've had a lot of hard things to deal with in my life and I don't need another!" Click. The line went dead.  
  
Videl stared in shock at the telephone dangling off her fingers. ::He doesn't like me OR trust me anymore....SH*T!!!:: she thought.  
Then she got up and decided that maybe she should go to his house like Goten said. Not to play or anything but to apologize to Gohan and try to get back with him.  
  
She went outside and pulled out the capsule for her jet copter, then remembered she could fly. So she flew, hoping with all her heart that Gohan would take her back.  
  
--------------------- ---------------------  
  
*******..............Meanwhile at the Son house...........********  
  
---------------------- ---------------------  
  
Goten was home by now and already bugging Gohan.   
  
"Hey brother. Wanna play the shadow game?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his black eyes.  
  
"Fine." Gohan huffed.  
  
"Fine." Goten mimicked.  
  
"Don't even start Squirt." Gohan grumbled, using Goten's nickname.  
  
"Don't even start Squirt." Goten copied again.  
  
Gohan (finally) realized he was being pretty mean to everybody so he decided to stop, thanks to Goten for helping him.  
  
"Hmm. Thanks for helping, Squirt." He said and got up.  
  
"Hmm. Thanks for helping - huh?"  
  
Gohan couldn't help but chuckle a bit and walked up to his room, to relax.  
  
-------------------- --------------------  
  
A little while after Videl knocked on the door. It was about 7:00.  
  
Chi-chi answered the door with a strangely gentle, "Hello, Videl. Come on in."  
  
::She must still be upset that I dumped Gohan. I am too.::   
  
"Uh, hey Mrs. Son -"  
  
"Chi-chi." The older woman corrected, right away.  
  
"Chi-chi, well Goten invited - "  
  
"Videl! You came! WOW!", Goten came bounding down the stairs, his little limbs flailing.  
  
"Hey, you wanna see my new toy?" Goten asked. Before Videl could answer, he was already darting up the stairs to get it.  
  
Videl and Chi-chi sat down at the table and waited, an awkward silence filling the air. ::Hey maybe I can ask Chi-chi a question that's been killing me now.::   
  
"Um, Chi-chi, this is gonna sound a little weird, but...is Gohan still a virgin?"  
  
"Yes! Of course he is! I raised that boy his whole life. I know exactly how to push his buttons, and he still is one." Chi-chi said, a little angry.  
  
Videl laughed a little nervously and said "Thanks." There was a weak smile on her face. She looked okay outwardly but inwardly she was seething at herself.  
  
::Oh sh*t! What have I done?! Gohan never cheated on me at all! It's probably just a sick joke from his little fan club! I gotta fix this! :: Videl thought and stood up from the table.  
  
Just then Goten came back down the stairs with a shiny, new Saiyaman action figure clutched tightly in both of his hands. "I found it!" he exclaimed excitedly. Then he noticed that Videl was already scrambling up the stairs before he showed her it.  
  
"Meanie.", he mumbled and walked to the living room to watch some TV.  
  
----------------------- ----------------------  
  
Videl dashed across from room to room searching for Gohan's. She found it and looked inside. There was Gohan, lying on his bed with a slight frown on his handsome face. He looked up and his frown deepened a bit as he saw who was standing in his doorway.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
---------------**********---------  
  
A/N: CLIFF-HANGER!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! IM SO MEAN!!!  
  
Anyway, thanx for reading and hopefully reviewing. That was chapter 4 and if you guys want, I'll update as soon as possible.  
  
Plz say if you liked it or not in the review that you WILL make. Lol  
  
~Godrin~ 


	5. Powers

A/N: Okay this is my first story so, once again, don't flame me if you don't like it. IF you like it let me know in the review and I'll update as soon as I can. Chapter 5 is here...  
  
::im thinking:: = means someone is thinking  
  
"blah blah blah" = talking  
  
~Godrin~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Do you?  
  
--------------------- --------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Powers  
  
------------ ---------------------------------- --  
  
"Videl?" Gohan repeated. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Videl tried to answer but Goten butted in. "Ok you guys, we've gotta sort this out." He scolded, in a very Chi-Chi like fashion.  
  
"First of all...VIDEL, GOHAN YOU'RE BOTH LIARS!" He jumped as he screamed at them, his face somehow red now.  
  
"WHAT?!" they asked in unison.  
  
Goten sighed, turning back into Chi-chi's good mood.  
  
"Okay, Gohan, I've heard you talk in your sleep about how pretty Videl is and I've heard the word 'sexy' too." Goten raised his eyebrows and tilted his head at Gohan.  
  
Gohan blushed a deep red and smacked his forehead. Videl smirked at him and crossed her arms, quite pleased with what she heard.  
  
Then Goten walked over to Gohan, touched him on the arm, thought for a second then took a few steps back. He studied him closely and squinted his eyes. Gohan blinked.  
  
"Videl, you're a total liar. I did the tests to prove it."  
  
Videl was convinced she wasn't a liar. "Oh, yeah. Let's see the results then."   
  
"Gohan's temperature is just fine and his shape is fine, too." Now it was Goten's turn to smirk.  
  
Gohan and Videl looked at him quizzically. Videl looked at Gohan sitting on the bed, then back to Goten, near the doorway.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.  
  
Goten sighed again. "One day I followed Gohan to school and Erasa told me that you thought Gohan was a major hunk!" he shot.   
Videl blushed a bit but stayed composed, glad that the worst was over. Gohan snickered.  
Goten continued, "And you said he was really hot!"  
  
Gohan snickered even more as Videl's face turned beet red.  
  
"Well - I - come on!" she explained, the desperation in her voice. "Every girl has a crush on Gohan. Why can't I?"  
  
Goten shook his little head-full of unruly hair. "You two are hopeless. I doubt you'll get back together if you keep this up. I'm gonna go play with Trunks." He walked out he open door.  
  
"Okay, that was weird..." Gohan observed.  
  
"Yeah..." Videl replied. She sat down on Gohan's bed, right beside him.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I did." Videl looked pleadingly at Gohan. "I mean, I jumped to conclusions way too fast. What I'm trying to say is...will you forgive me?" She looked deep into his eyes.  
  
Gohan had this planned. He was gonna milk it for all it was worth.   
  
"Well, I dunno..." he said in a 'hesitant' voice.  
  
"Please?" Videl scooched over closer to him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hoping that he would take her back.  
  
"Hmm...only if you can answer this question...Do I have magical powers over you?"   
  
Videl looked at him blankly. Gohan cleared his throat and stared at her. Then he put the coolest, cutest grin  
on to his already dazzling features and used it on Videl. She blushed a bit and giggled.  
::What the?! Since when did I start giggling?:: she thought.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you kinda do have powers over me." Then she got an idea.   
  
"Let's see if I have powers." She put on the most seductive look she could muster, and breathed, "What about this?"  
  
"Uh...y -yeah." Gohan stuttered, wiping a bit of drool from his mouth. Videl put her hand on Gohan's.  
  
"So you forgive me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I d --" he was cut off because Videl struck him with a kiss on the lips. ::HEHEHE my evil ideas are gooooood!:: Gohan (and Videl) thought.   
  
They rolled over on to the bed as Gohan returned the kiss passionately.  
"I love you Videl. You're the best."   
"I love you Gohan." she pecked him on the cheek and hugged him hard.  
  
--------------- -----------------  
  
A/N: and then...another cliff hanger, sorta. Sorry. I'm probably gonna do another chapter (no lemons, im only 12) if you want but if you want me to leave it there, then that's ok with me.  
I'll do a different story!   
  
THANKS FOR READING AND PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW! I NEED THEM!   
THE BUTTON IS RIGHT THERE --V (LOOK DOWN!).  
  
Bye bye for now!  
  
~Godrin~ 


End file.
